


Anything for the kids

by MajorMadness



Series: WE THE BEST FANFICS [5]
Category: Mount & Blade (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun high in the sky and no clouds in sight WE THE BEST decide to have a day out at the local zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for the kids

“Hurry up Daddy! We’ll be late if you don’t hurry!”  A young boy attempts to open a giant wooden and heavy door, but fails to realize the door is locked, so he tries to tug it a few more times, but nothing happens. So he grabs the house keys in a bowl to his right, and unlocks the deadbolt on the door.

 

Abe is wearing a blue polo shirt with brown over knee shorts and chuckles as he pats the small boy on the head.”Don’t worry Drewie, we won’t be missing the zoo opening.” The tall man then turns around to the what seems to be an empty house, but he seems to know otherwise.

 

“Come on lads! Leaving in two minutes!” The tall man calls into the eerily quiet house, but it seems the house definitely isn’t empty. The stairs are abuzz with footstops smashing down on the wood, and many young boys talking and shouting their way to the door.

 

“Double ranks lads!” Abe calls to the boys in front of him and they promptly get into their formation.

 

ScotsMum walks towards the door from the kitchen where he was just preparing some extra water bottles and sandwiches for the boys. Nearing Abe ScotsMum kisses Abe on the cheek then turns his head to the fidgeting boys.

 

“Into the car kiddos!” ScotsMum calls out as he opens the door with Abe quickly following ScotsMum’s lead, making his way to the driver's seat. The kids have marched their way out the front door and are standing in their positions at the car. 

 

The green station wagon has been Abe’s work horse for family outings for some time, he bought it just after little drewie was born. It took some saving and a small loan but Abe is willing to do anything for his kids. As helpful it is the seven seats it has just isn’t enough to fit all the boys inside. So Abe took his own spin on how to get a few extra seats in the car. Instead of just buying a bigger car or a second one for his wife to drive, Abe bought a fairly large trailer for the ball bar on the back of his car. He then erected a metal square frame around the trailer and covered the metal frame in a tarp and filled the holes with duct tape, as well as welding a few metal chairs onto the trailer with rope as a seat belt and a walkie talkie that's paired to the car’s stereo system for emergencies.

 

The Weebs take their positions in the trailer as well as the one who loses a game of rock paper scissors. Today that loser is Hawkens who didn’t even see where his hands were and basically punched Abe in the face. As punishment he rides in the back with the Weebs.

 

ScotsMum does a final check on the trailers connections and once confirms they are strong, takes a seat in the shotgun spot next to his husband. ”Weebs are secured, lets hit the road!” With a cheer from the back passengers in the car Abe starts the car with a turn of the key, and off they go.

 

The drive so far is fairly quiet with the kids in the back are playing the politically incorrect version of guess who, now named ‘Guess the terrorist!’. Panda getting the first turn because he is white, gets to ask MrP the first question. “Do you have a middle eastern background?” MrP responds almost immediately with a very simple “Yep”. Panda then moves to push down his pictures, but he realises every single one looks like they are from the middle east.

 

Now time for MrP to ask. ”Do you have a burqa on?” Panda checks, but responds with a simple “No.” MrP then flips down two of his thirty six pictures.

 

Panda already has his question ready, “Do you seem to be horny and are getting ready to rape someone?” Mrp frowns at Pandas question, but responds with a nod. Panda already knowing the answer has a crack at winning the game.”Is your name Muhammad?” MrP frowns even more, but responds with another nod and just closes his side of the game.

 

“It’s just so easy to tell who the Terrorist is, I don't get who balanced this game.” Abe just chuckles from the front seat looking in the rear view mirror. “The Left balanced that game son, but you played it wrong, your not ment to mention anything about their skin colour or anything that might offend them and eventually the board will explode shouting some religious slur.”

 

Panda and MrP just look at their Father for his outburst, but quickly go back to playing the limited edition version of ‘Rat trap, Jew edition!’ 

 

Little Drewie is getting bored in the back, calling towards the front of the car, “Mummy can we have some music on?” ScotsMun responds with a noise of approval and turns on some music and the first piece he turns on his British Grenadiers, one of the family's favourites! Everyone is happily whistling along but sadly this triggers an episode for Carlos.” I remember when i assigned regiments to the UK once, that was when i used to admin events. Coldstream for life. I remember 12thBB highlanders, i miss Atom. Why didn’t Lep love me. Fuck rymaster. Drew being in the best position gets out the emergency gag from the back seat, stuffs it into Carlos's mouth, forcing him to stop talking and breath through his nose.

 

ScotsMum just sighs, hoping one day his son will get over his retarded mumbling, but quickly recovers and goes back to whistling with the rest of the crew.

 

After a few hours of driving and many awesome songs later, they have reached the zoo. With signs paving the highway for the past few minutes it was impossible to miss. Abe parks the car and trailer in a further away carpark as to not annoy anyone by taking up two spots.

 

Getting out of the car to unlock the Weebs and Hawkens. Abe realises he didn’t give him his safety goggles. Sometimes the tarp seems get ripped and going down a highway really fast means a lot of wind going right into their faces. The weebs already had theirs on by the time Abe even started the car! Abe quickly flings off the tarp to hawkens just staring at him, or at least Abe thinks he is staring at him.

 

“You ok there Hawkens? No goggles this trip?” Abe’s puzzled expression takes Hawkens by surprise it seems.

 

“Oh no Father.” Hawkens says while getting out of the trailer. ”The outer layers of the eye need to get their oxygen externally, this is impossible with the current shape of my eyelids. Therefore extreme speeds are needed to increase the amount of air entering my eyelids. So not wearing the goggles infact helps me see.”

 

“Oh I see! So that’s why you hang your head out of the car window like a dog when we have trips!” Abe’s fist meets his open palm in a short burst of realisation.

 

“Correct Father.” Hawkens replys while he applies sunscreen to his face and arms.

 

Abe turns around to see the rest of his family doing mostly the same. The Weebs are lavishing themselves in sunscreen as well as having extremely great sunglasses since the sun burns them easily. Fifer and P are talking to each other about the exciting reptile enclosure they have here, while drew seems really excited about their petting zoo with a few breeds of sheep and goats. Abe shivers at the thought, but can’t really remember why.

 

However, fluffy and Voltron both seem to be getting a stern lecture from Abe’s wife.

 

“That is a big no no you two! I understand you may be excited for the monkey enclosure, but throwing shit AT them is not going to fly!” ScotsMum says while pointing his finger between the two kids.

 

“ Out of all the things to fly at a monkey enclosure, shit is probably the main worry.”  Fluffy says under his breath.

 

“What did you say young man?” ScotsMum raises his voice slightly.

 

“Nothing Mum.” fluffy replies.

 

“Alright kids.” Abe states in front of the car. “Today is all about you kiddos! If you see anything you wanna have a peek at just say so and there we shall go.” Abe begins walking forward but quickly turns back adding a few extra points. ”However we will be seeing everything there is to see here, so don’t worry about missing anything. They will be opening in around 10 minutes so let's get to the gates!” Abe pumps his fists in the air while making his way towards the gate.

 

The gates open pretty much the exact time We The Best buy their day pass tickets. Having many hours inside the zoo, they just decide to take it slow, looking at everything there is to see. Drewie takes everyone to the petting zoo. P is really excited to look at all the snakes and Hawkens is fascinated by the South African cheetah running at full speed.

 

After having a great lunch of chips from the food stalls and sandwiches ScotsMum made. Later in the afternoon Voltron is looking at the zoo's map for exhibits to check out. 

 

“The Gorilla enclosure is just over there, then we can look at the monkeys too.” Voltron points to the direction of the gorilla area and the whole group is soon walking towards it.

 

Reaching the fenced area WTB are all taken back in awe. Some gorillas are just mucking about with each other while some are lying around. Voltron and Fluffy quickly reach for their cameras and take a few pictures. Abe reading the enclosure information, informs the group the Gorilla that is closest to the fence, not even 6 meters away is called Harambe, a  western lowland gorilla . According to the info, Harambe’s birthday was yesterday, with him turning 17 years old. At his birthday, he weighed in at approximately 200 kilograms.

 

After a few minutes of conversation and picture taking, a loud scream is heard to everyone's right. Turning their heads to see the source, they see a large black thing clinging to the fence, looking down into the gorilla enclosure. Abe begins to worry, but then the black thing shouts “DAS MAH BABEH!” Abe takes his hand off his flintlock pistol. With his panic that a gorilla got out of the enclosure now over, he looks down into the massive pit that separates the peoples looking area and the gorillas home.

 

A Small boy, no more than four years of age, has fallen down into the massive separation moat, and seems to be held by the massive gorilla Abe was just marveling about earlier. Harambe is holding this little boy very close, and the boy begins to panic, flailing around and screaming at a extremely high pitch. This seems to anger Harambe, who holding onto the kids leg, drags the boy across half of the separation moat. Harambe then grabs hold of the kid, climbing his way back up to the rest of the gorillas. 

 

Abe looks to his right and sees a dozen park staff huddling around, unsure of what to do. Abe turns back to his family, and Voltron and Fluffy seem distraught at what they are seeing. However it’s not about the kid. What they see his a park keeper getting into position, kneeling and getting ready to bolt a rifle. 

 

Tranquilizers normally have a feathery and coloured tail, but Abe knows a bullet when he sees one, and the zoo staff member is loading his rifle with a live round. Before Abe can even react, Voltron and Fluffy have jumped the fence and are already at the top of the gorillas living area. Fluffy and Voltron are standing in the way of the rifle bearing zoo keeper, and they both reach into their coats and arm themselves with their flint lock pistols, cocking their hammers, they both fire their shots right at the zoo keeper. But the zoo keeper sees their anger as well, firing his loaded round towards them.

 

The rifle bullet misses fluffy and Voltron, but goes past them, hitting Harambe. Fluffy and Voltrons shots both hit the zoo keeper, one in the forehead the other in his right knee. The two quickly begin reloading as they run towards the now bleeding gorilla.

 

Abe is still in shock at what he is seeing and turns to his wife who is already trying to talk to him. 

 

”Abe, honey listen to me!” ScotsMum says with haste. ”I’m activating the pact of family!” Abe is snapped back into reality, the pact of family. Something ScotsMum told Abe on their wedding day. If one activates the pact of family, no matter what the other partner has to follow, whether the objective is difficult, impossible or illegal. Abe understands ScotsMum’s position, and quickly turns to his right.

 

Abe whispers under his breath, “ For the kids.” Taking in just what he is about to do.

 

“We The Best form to my right!” Abe signals while reaching for his pistol. The rest of WTB have gotten their rifles from ScotsMum’s backpack and are forming to Abe’s right. Abe predicted a few people would have concealed firearms, and he was right. At Least four people have pulled pistols and are aiming it at his two sons. 

 

Abe isn’t having any of that.

 

“Fire!” Abe calls while pulling the trigger of his own pistol.

 

We The Best know their place in the line and know to spread their fire and to fire before they get hit. Ten musket shots ring out over the entire zoo, and five people in front of the line get hit by the shots.

 

“Charge!” Abe calls while grabbing his sabre from his wife's bag. We the best begin running towards the five bodies on the ground, looking around most other people have started to run away, while a few are trying to hide and film the event going on.

 

Abe reaches a man on the ground, writhing in pain at the shot that just went through his chest. Abe knows the chances of survival are slim, plus leaving witnesses around wouldn’t be a great idea, so Abe takes his sabre and jams it into the chest of the man on the ground in front of him of him. His eyes bulge in the pain he is experiencing, but that doesn’t last long with Abe’s stab piercing his heart with ease.

 

Abe slides his sabre out of the man's chest and looks to his family. ScotsMum is bandaging Drew's arm who seems to have been hit with a pistol round. Madness is finishing off the one female who was caught in the crossfire, feeling bad about attacking her heart, he just pokes his bayonet into her throat and rips it out to his right, spilling blood and ending her breathing very quickly. MrP and Panda have selected their own pray, with all their weight they slam their bayonets into the hearts of their victims. Hawkens has checked his kill, but it seems a shot to the head meant no need for a follow up stab, so Hawkens just reloads next to Carlos who is already scanning the area for any more threats.

 

Turning towards his two kids in the enclosure, they are running towards the downed Harambe who seems to have landed on the legs of the small kid, making him unable to run away. “Wait!” Abe calls to his two boys who stop turning towards him.

 

“Over there lads!” Abe calls while jumping the fence, quickly followed by his family. Climbing up the wall to his separated kids, the whole family rushes over to Harambe and the crying kid.

 

“Fuck off!” Abe shouts as he grabs the small kid by his bald head, pulling him from under Harambe and flinging him towards the massive pit. Judging by the screaming that suddenly stops after a large thud, It seems the kid is dead, just like he would be if he was born in africa like his great grandfather.

 

“Out of the way! Secure the area! Fluffy get my medical kit out and put on some gloves.” ScotsMum gives orders to the family as he is trained in first aid and gunshot wound treatment. ScotsMum quickly ties his hair into a pony tail and puts on a pair of rubber gloves. Fluffy put on gloves as well while ScotsMum tries to lift Harambe to check for an exit wound.

 

With fluffy’s help an exit wound is found, they role Harambe on his side and put a bundle of bandages on his exit wound. Laying him down with pressure on the bandages. ScotsMum then puts as much pressure as he can onto Harambe’s entry wound, as blood keeps seeping out of it at an alarming rate.

 

While this is happening, Voltron is watching as Harambe bleeds everywhere, and he seems to be experiencing the beginnings of a panic attack.

 

Abe can’t deal with Voltron right now, the police are definitely on the way and they need to get a defensive position ready.” P and Drew go collect the pistols from the body's over there, check them for more ammo as well. Madness go get that zoo keepers rifle Panda you guard him. Carlos and Voltron you're with me, we’ll create a defensive position.”

 

Everyone moves out to their positions and Abe begins finding some broken down logs to stack as cover. It seems all the other Gorillas have high tailed out of it and back inside. Madness reaches the Keepers rifle and also finds a box of ammo nearly full. P and drew return with 4 handguns and at least 1 extra mag each. Getting a few more broken large branches and real rocks from the ground a pretty nice cover bunker was made very quickly.

 

“Madness take the rifle and get on that building there, Carlos give him a hand and spot for him. Voltron and P take these handguns and go over to those food stalls, don’t open fire till we do or it’s an emergency. Panda take this handgun i’ll take the other, we will hold here at this build up bunker. Drewie and Hawkens you go deep into the bush with all our muskets, load them all and fire them all. Keep the fire up quickly!”

 

After being briefed everyone moves out into their positions. Madness and Carlos are down on their stomachs on the roof of the gorillas medical building with a few signs as cover. Drew is set up with all the muskets ready to fire. Abe and Panda are ready and prepared to fire from their hastily made but workable cover system.

 

But things aren't as cheery down with Harambe.

 

“More pressure! Hurry get some more bandages!” ScotsMum screams out to fluffy who can’t keep up with his changing orders, the blood is coming out faster than they can bandage it, and Harambe who was moving quite a bit has now dwindled to very light movements.

 

ScotsMum knew when he got hit he didn't have anything near enough to treat Harambe, he didn’t know if his anesthetic would work on him, how much morphine to give or if he could even withstand an open surgery. But now that doesn’t matter. It's painfully obvious to ScotsMum what's about to happen, so he decides to take the best option.

 

Scotsmum releases the pressure on Harambe’s wounds. “Give me the bottle of morphine and a syringe.”

 

Fluffy does so straight away, but he knows what’s coming and has a look of utter terror on him. ScotsMum knows a deadly dose for a normal human is 200mg, but Harambe is much more than an average person, So ScotsMum gets 300 mg into the syringe. ScotsMum isn’t sure it’s a lethal dose, but he is dying anyway at this point so it definitely will give him peace.

 

Voltron and P have just reached the food stalls and P pokes out his head to check for any cops. He doesn’t see any but sirens can be heard very close. P ends his searching gaze on Harambe, he sees ScotsMum checking a dose of something, but he also sees fluffy has stopped putting pressure on his wounds and is about to start sobbing by the look on his face. P slides down the food stalls wall, sitting opposite to Voltron.

 

“Harambe’s dead.” P’s voice is barely audible.

 

“What?” Voltron says. “That can’t be true! Mum is doing everything she can for him! Mums gonna save him!” Voltron says, his voice flush with panic. He lifts his head to see ScotsMum injecting Harambe with a syringe, and fluffy closing his eyelids. Voltron’s eyes go as wide as possible, so wide a piece of paper that the wind just picked up flies straight for his face, hitting his left eyelid. His eyes still wide in shock, the paper makes it in by half a millimeter before it reaches a impossible narrow gap, and just stops dead.

 

Voltron sits down opposite P. Voltron looks to his left, and sees something. He raises his head again to look at Harambe and sees his prize. “P look! There!” P raises his head to see what Voltron is pointing at.

 

“Harambe has a boner! He can’t be dead! Blood flow and all that! Right?!” P just looks at Voltrons pleading eyes and shakes his head.

 

“That’s a common effect after the brain stops, just enhanced from the morphine.”  P says sadly. But instantly jumps as he sees a swat team out the corner of his eye. He falls to the ground pushing Voltron down with him, raising his hand to signal to Abe that the enemy are coming.

 

Voltron sees his surroundings in a new light, this isn’t just a food stall, it's THE food stall opposite from Harambe. Voltron then realises its a American hot dog stall. It sells WEINERS! Voltrons brain instantly clicks. The only way to remember Harambe.

 

“ Dicks out.”   Voltron mumbles and P turns to him quickly.

 

“We don’t have time voltron! The coppers are here! Get ready for combat!” P says shaking voltron by the shoulders.

 

Voltron now grabs P by the shoulders. “Dicks out P! Dicks out!” P has no idea what Voltron is talking about, but soon understands when Voltron grabs a knife from the food stall and cuts a tiny hole in his pants and briefs, small enough to fit his dick and balls out with a bit of forcing, but now his genitals will stay firmly out.

 

“DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!” Voltron shouts as a battle cry and raised himself to open fire at the swat team who were taking cover and observing The gorilla enclosure. Hitting their flank P quickly joins in when their cover is blown, and 4 swat officers quickly fall to the shots. The rest open fire while repositioning for cover.

 

Abe told them to hold fire, but Abe assumes they got spotted. “Open fire Madness!” Abe calls towards the building behind him. Abe then moves forward signaling for Panda to stay put. Abe grabs ScotsMum and Fluffy pushing them towards drew hiding in the bush.

 

Like clockwork, Madness and Carlos pick of targets. Rifle shot. Open bolt. Load. Close bolt. Pick target. Aim. Kill. Open bolt. Repeat. The swat team begin suppressing the area the rifle shots are coming from.

 

Abe knows this won’t end well. They need to find a way out of here, he and Panda move up to the best spot they can to give Voltron and P cover fire. 

 

“MOVE VOLTRON AND P! FUCKING MOVE QUICK” Abe calls as loud as his voice can, he and Panda begin firing at the location the swat was last seen running from. After the first few shots P leaps over the food stall sprinting towards the enclosure. Voltron quickly follows him  but what? Abe is stunned when Voltron falls into the separation moat, he’s certain he saw Voltrons junk hanging out.

 

Abe’s suspicions are confirmed when he hears a cry from the bottom of the pit.”DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!” Then a gunshot quickly follows. Abes mood falls instantly and quickly looks down the pit, but Voltron just shot the kid in the head. Cool as long as Voltron’s alright.

 

Voltron and P quickly climb up and follow Abe to his bunker. “Stay here you three, I'm going to talk to Mum. Open fire if you see them.” Abe quickly disappears into the bushes to find his wife.

 

Abe finds his wife, grabbing him into a tight hug. “Honey they're coming, you can’t stay here, get out and go home. You have to keep the boys safe.” ScotsMum looks at Abe right in the eyes.

 

“We are NOT leaving you, not after I made the pact.” ScotsMum says with force. Abe knows his wife is right, but he won’t stand for it.

 

“Get the fuck out of here, they will kill us all. I’ll stall them, then i'll surrender. Don’t worry about me.”

 

ScotsMum slaps Abe across his face. “You think i can live without you? In prison for the rest of your life? Not a chance buddy! We die together!”

 

“No one but the cops die today honey.” Abe takes his wife's hand. “Contact uncle Conroy and if you can, Trizbane as well. A few weeks in prison won’t hurt me, they can get me out one way or another. Remember the pact, anything for the kids.”

 

Shock hits ScotsMum like a truck, Abe wants to take possibly years in prison with an off chance a distant uncle and friend MIGHT help break him out or legally assist him in maybe a early parole. ScotsMum can’t reply, but he knows the kids don’t need to die like this. Going down as criminals for the rest of their lives. ScotsMum kisses Abe for what could be the last time. ScotsMum grabs Drew's hand pulling him towards the building behind him.

 

“BOYS GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW!” ScotsMum shouts and everyone quickly follows, standing in front of ScotsMum. ”Drop the guns, give them to Dad, we’re leaving to get Uncle Conroy and Trizies help getting Dad outta prison. You hear me?!” 

 

The line responds a hesitant yes but ScotsMum steals one last kiss before marching the line towards the building and hopefully reaching the carpark.

 

Abe turns his head to the weapons he has, fifteen rifle shots single fire each, maybe 60 left with the pistols and at least a dozen musket shots easily. Abe can delay for a good half hour with this, but causing a giant stir quickly is more his style.

 

Abe quickly jumps to a prone as he hears the swat teams yelling something. Grabbing the rifle and loading a round he waits for the police to turn the corner. But before he can, a body falls to his right. He quickly turns his rifle but sees its fis son Voltron proning next to him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of here!” Abe’s anger still making it through his hushed voice.

 

“No.” Voltron says. “Harambe needs revenge, and I’m going to get it! I’ll run when you give me the order AFTER i’ve killed more of these dickheads! Dad if we are killing for Harambe you need to do one thing for me. Please.” Voltron moves closer to his Dad, looking into his eyes the desperation.

 

Abe knows there isn’t any way he can deny Voltrons request after how much Voltron loved Harambe, so he agrees. Voltron then quickly takes his knife, pulls on the loose fabric on Abe’s pants. Abe isn’t sure what Voltron is doing, but Abe for the first time realises Voltron has his dick out. Abe realises why he didn’t see it, it hasn’t grown much since when Voltron was a baby. By the time Abe comes back to reality, Voltron has cut a large hole in his pants and Boxers, Abe reaches in and Pulls his nuts and cock out, making a perfect seal around the hole, just in time as well.

 

It seems some swat officers are having a serious case of shit to the brain, a squad of maybe a dozen officers make their way into view. Abe prones but is a bit unfumtorable with basicly squashing his cock. Despite this, he readys his rifle and Voltron does the same with a musket.

 

Abe fires, loads another round, fires again. Voltron backs him up with musket shots, firing one musket, throwing it away and picking up and cocking another. Soon half the swat team is on the floor while the others suppress the area the muskets smoke is coming from. Abe repositions   behind a rock to his left to get a better shot, he sees one swat officer reaching for his radio. Abe knows disrupting the command chain is important and takes aim at the officer. Bang. The officer's helmet takes most of the impact but the rifle bullet still makes its way through and into his skull.

 

Voltron now out of loaded muskets to fire, picks up a pistol and suppresses the officers. This forces more officers to peak from their hiding position and start firing as well. The shots are landing close to Abe’s new position, Abe tries to see where they are coming from but only sees so many muzzle flashes in the forest behind the food stalls. He  quickly realises he has spent too much time looking for police...

 

Abe falls back, his right shoulder in extreme pain, he can’t move his right arm at all. He takes a look and sees an entry wound went right through his shoulder joint, basicly obliterating his shoulder. Knowing he can’t fight much longer he looks to his son Voltron. “Get the FUCK out of here! I’m hit!”

 

Voltron looks at his Dad and panics, He wants to help his Dad but knows he should run.  _ Dad’s plans always work out, so why stop trusting him now? _ Voltron thinks to himself. Voltron throws his pistol towards his Dad. “Bye Dad, see you with Uncle Conroy.” Voltron takes a few last blind shots and makes a run for where ScotsMum took the rest of the kids around five minutes ago.

 

Abe just breaths heavily. His shoulder still throbbing in pain and the blood oozing out onto his clothes faster and faster. This is it, time to give them the white flag. Abe pulls out a hanky from a pocket, he ties it to the muzzle of his rifle, then holds it above his head and over the rock.

 

“Don’t Shoot!” Abe shouts raising the rifle muzzle. ”I surrender!” Abe throws the pistols next to him over the rock he is hiding behind in a show of him giving up his firearms. He waves his homemade flag pole around in the air, as he hears some footsteps moving towards him. He hears the swat team very close to him, he waits, and soon they stop maybe five meters away from the rock.

 

“Throw the rifle down to your right.” one of the officers yells.

 

Abe follows his orders, throwing the rifle down.

 

“Put both your hands in the air over the rock where we can see them!”

 

Abe Raises his left hand, unable to raise his right. “I can’t raise my right! You hit it!”

 

The swat officer responds to Abe. “Keep that hand up and stand. We want to see your wound.”

 

Abe holding his left hand up as far as he can, stands, allowing the officers to see his shattered shoulder.

 

Now that Abe is standing the Swat teams rush him. Half to the right and half to the left. One tackles Abe, going right for the chest. The swat members all yell together “Stay down! Don’t try anything! Hand behind your back!” They roll Abe over and cuff Abe’s left hand, but attempt to move his right but the shoulder being destroyed making that hard. An officer on Abe’s back pulls his shoulder into position as Abe cries out in pain.

 

Two officers lift Abe by the shoulders, Abe buckles to his right, unable to keep any strength in his shoulder. One officer walks up to abe, punches him in his exposed sack, Abe kneels over vomiting almost instantly on the ground, his lunch now covering all the bullet casings that were littering the ground.

 

Abe looks up at the officer, who has a look of complete hatred in his eyes. The officer then opens his mouth to speak. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.. If you cannot afford a lawyer you can get fucked.”

 

The officer then nods at the officers holding Abe up. “Take this murdering freak away.” The officers follow their orders pushing and pulling Abe towards a swat van. Right now the only thing Abe can do is hope Uncle Conroy agrees to help. He trusts his wife to take care of the kids, but it still worries him how long he may be away.

 

The walk towards the swat van has many stares from at least 2 dozen swat members and police officers and Abe only just now remembers that his dick is still hanging out.

 

“Anything you want to say before you go into the wagon freak?” An officer asks from Abe’s right side.

 

“Dicks out for Harambe.” Abe says as a swat officer opens the van door and throws Abe into a zoo like enclosure but for criminals. The Van starts, and Abe is taken away to a closest swat station.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

My name is MajorMadness and thank you for reading my fanfic.

 

The first chapter of two in one story! Plus the largest one to date. This is getting crazy and after the next one i will probably try and shorten them as writing things this long is getting crazy.

 

Once again a few thanks are in order :

 

fluffybeard for editing/proofreading.How about a few words from him? : At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if I had a mental breakdown.

 

Voltron for basically pushing the idea of a Harambe chapter down my throat, very nicely leading me to a assisted Conroy chapter.

 

MrP for helping me confirm he has a harder start in life than white males:

2:51 PM - MajorMadness: hey are you fully white?

2:51 PM - MrP: no

2:51 PM - MrP: my mother was a mail order bride from Rhodesia

2:51 PM - MajorMadness: Awesome thanks

 

Everyone who actually caught up after seeing me spam in the Mount and blade LB chat. Sorry for the spam but i’m a whore and need recognition to allow myself to feel worthwhile.

 

Abe please come home. We miss you :C

 

Lastly, Harambe. The one and only gorilla in my life.

  
  


Thanks for reading


End file.
